The Deal, The Make Over The Boyfriend?
by TheDisasterousChibi
Summary: Currently Editting Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi make a deal. They will pretend to be a couple in order to get sweet, painful revenge.When does the line between make believe and reality fade...Stay Tunned for Chapter 7: This Little Piggy Is Hot
1. The Things The Keep You Up Part I

The Deal, The Make Over, The Boyfriend

By: TheDisasterousChibi

Chapter One: The Things That Keep You Up At Night Part I

_'Oh Kami, how do I get myself into these things, I shouldn't have made that deal'_

Kagome layed on her bed thinking about the days disastrous events.

_'I mean come on how am I going to pull this thing off. Sure Sango will help but it'll take an army to make this work'_ she turned over and looked at her alarm clock that rested on the night stand beside her bed. 3:00 am, the red numbers seemed to glare at her in a mocking manner.

_'How did this happen…'_

* * *

**Flash back : 7:00 am First Day Of Sophomore Year a.k.a The Day Of The Deal**

Nothing seemed to have foreshadowed the events that would happen on this day. Not the warm sunshine, not the gentle breeze that shook the tree branches, nor the way that the weather man had predicted a 80 degree day with no clouds or chance of rain. On this day, however, the life of one Higurashi Kagome would change for ever, for better or worst is yet to be seen.

Two young women walked on the side walk each wore the green skirt, sailor fuku shirt, and the brown shoes that were required uniform both, also they carried the standard backpacks with slight alterations to display individuality.

Limited as it was.

One young woman had her chocolate brown hair in a high pony tail, her equally brown eyes were lined with magenta eye-shadow, her tan skin looked as if it glowed do to the sunlight. Her backpack was decorated with two items a boomerang key chain and a key chain that contained a picture of her now dead parents and missing brother, this was her way of always having them with her. This girl radiated a calm and balanced feeling but also a fighters spirit could be sensed. Her name was Sango

The other young woman, Kagome she was called, let her wavy black hair fall to mid back, Her eyes were an unusual and striking shade of Sapphire blue specked with grey . This girl's skin unlike her darker skinned friend was a peachy hue normally but during this summer it received a sun kissed glow to it, her petite nose and full mouth finished her almost angelic face, which matched her caring and innocent nature. Her backpack was adorned with two key chains one was of her family, in this picture they were all sitting in front of the shrine they lived in and all around the four people sakura blossoms danced to the invisible wind this one was taken last year. The second key chain held a picture of herself, her best friends Sango and Miroku who were know dating and at the time her best friend Inuyasha.

"Kagome will you be alright today?" Sango asked hesitantly, the two had been walking in silence for almost ten minutes now and this was unlike her usually hyper and happy best friend though under the circumstances she understood.

With a fake half smile Kagome responded, " Yeah Sango I'll be fine don't worry he's the one that should be worried." her voice held such sorrow and anger when she said he that Sango almost felt sorry for Inuyasha…almost but then she remembered the countless summer nights she had spent with Kagome as she cried over her first loves betrayal.

"Sango, Kagome there you are your late." said a masculine voice and simultaneously one arm warped around the shoulder of each girl.

"Hey Miroku how are you." asked Kagome. The response would have to wait though because said male was busy making goo-goo eyes at his girlfriend and she at him.

Miroku was the world's biggest pervert and also Sango's boyfriend, he had black hair that was held by a small pony tail his eyes were a dark purple that sparkled with love whenever he saw his girlfriend and friendship when he was his best friend Kagome. He was about 5'10 with a runners body he towered over Kagome's 5'5 stature but complimented Sango's 5'7 height perfectly. He wore the standard boy's uniform a full black suit with a clack tie and a white long sleeve formal shirt.

_**Ding…Ding….Ding**_

"Oh shit were going to be late. Come on lets go" said Kagome as she grabbed Miroku's hand and started running, in turn Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and ran behind Kagome forming a chain. Running in hopes of reaching school on time.

Their effort, unfortunatly, were futile.

Kagome would later wonder what would have happened if she hadn't been late on this particular day.

* * *

"Miss Higurashi, Miss Taijiya, Mister Houshi and you as well Mister Taisho…" said Miss Lee but with the name Taisho said all three friends froze for different reasons. Sango and Miroku because they wanted to avoid this situation for as long as possible and Kagome because she did not want to face the cheating son of a bitch that she had once called her boyfriend.

"You will all serve detention after school today now get to class" said Miss Lee as she walked away from the , unknown to her, potential scene of World War III.

"Inuyasha" Sango said her voice was neutral as if talking to a complete stranger and not her once best friend. Inuyasha had white hair that fell just past his shoulders and brown eyes specked with yellow a dark amber color, he stood at 5'11 with a muscled body that strained his uniform visibly. But the first thing one noticed about the handsome boy were a pair of triangular dog ears that sat atop his head.

"Hello Sango, Miroku. How are you Kagome" came the gruff voice of Inuyasha, who at his best could be called dense as he greeted them as if nothing had changed , for if the death glares coming from his two former companions were not enough to shut him up then the one coming of his ex-girlfriend at least made him flinch. He never got a response for the three friends turned and made there way to their respective class rooms.

* * *

_'That inconsiderate hanyou! How dare he act like nothing happened. As if he had never left her for the school slut Kagura.'_

Kagome thought for the millionth time that day.

_'What's a good excuse to not going to detention, headache, no to common, uhmm… stomachache, still to common… oh what about diarrhea, can't be disproved but I would never be able to tell a teacher that'_

She let out an audible sigh and continued to make her way down to the detention hall. She came to a stop, moments later, in front of a large gray steel door

_'Jeez all this needs is a sign that says "**Welcome to Alcatraz"** '_

With her hand on the door knob Kagome took a deep calming breath and prepared to face Inuyasha. The sight that greeted her made her skin crawl. There on a chair sat Inuyasha with Kagura on his lap. It seemed the teacher supervising today's detention had yet to arrive. Kagome could not deny that Kagura was very good looking with her black hair and ruby red eyes and full yet slender body.

_'On the bright side though she has the IQ of an iguana and the personality of a piranha '_

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at that thought _'hehehe I rhymed'_. She spotted Sango and Miroku who had saved a seat for her in the half full room. Aside from the usual delinquents who had basically set up permanent residence in the detention room the people that occupied it were the twins Naraku and Onigumo , Kagura's brothers who were as different as night and day despite being identical in appearance. Both the Takanashi brothers could be described as tall, dark, and handsome as the duo had butt length black hair that held a purple tint to it and deep maroon eyes. Both were runners and had the bodies to prove it, they stood at an impressive 6'3.

Naraku was the rebel twin, who always wore black and red or purple on special occasions. He was cunning and entirely to resourceful for the female population's safety. He was a friend of Kagome's from Drama club as he was a great actor therefore very deceitful.

Onigumo, however, was the good twin as smart and cunning as his brother, Onigumo was seen as cruel because he was truthful to the point of being heartless and a bit blunt at times. Kagome meet him during class as he was in most of her classes despite being a year older then her and taking advance classes. Neither of the boys liked their sister Kagura to much but they did adore their younger sister Kanna.

The twins casually made their way to Kagome, Sango and Miroku and plopped down on the seats that were saved for them.

"What did the Inu-tachi do to get in detention" asked Naraku.

Kagome flinched at the familiar nickname of the group that had once consisted of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Onigumo who saw her flinch, concerned for the girl he inquired about her problem.

"What happened Munchkin? "

"He broke up with her, Sango said , to date your sister"

"What, I'm gonna kill him ?!" came the simultaneous chorus of the twins, who care for the girl like the sister they wished they had instead of Kagura.

"That was Sango and Miroku's reaction but I wont let them do it, or you for that matter, seriously you all need to… "

Kagome never finished scolding her friends for being so violent because at that moment the door swung open to reveal two people.

Walking to the front of the room was the detention supervisor , he was an aging man with grey hair and a kind open listening face. Behind him walked what could only be described as a social suicide. Hair all tangled and stained, glasses at least an inch and a half thick, the mass of white stained hair covered most of the beings features, his clothing screamed thrift store reject.

The Social Suicides name was Sesshoumaru Taisho…

To Be Continued...

* * *

Preview To:

Chapter Two:

"Okay here's my idea, Inuyasha hates me now that Kagura is his girlfriend and since I can't have ramen out law, I'll settle for the next best thing; **you**."

Sesshoumaru simply stood there.

"Sesshoumaru did you not **see **what happened in there his mouth almost hit the floor, if we could convince him that were a happy bubbly, at this Sesshoumaru gave her the patented **"Killing Perfection Death Glare of Doom",** okay maybe not bubbly but at least in love, this time the glare was one of disgust and was that utter horror she saw in his eyes. Hey don't give me that look Mister." said the aggravated Kagome who was ready to commit mass murder.

"Miko… If you and I do this I have conditions; you can not go back on it until it is done no matter what , no one will know of this but you and I, now if you find these conditions exceptable do we have an accord. So, can you keep a secret Miko?" Sesshoumaru mockingly asked the azure eyed girl, for he knew that her dreams of revenge depended on him helping her.

"Hey I have some condition of my own, if we do this we have to make it look real that mean dates, hand holding, kissing, the whole shebang, and I get to give you an extreme make over. That means hair, clothes, every little thing that I see fit to change about your appearance to make you an Adonis." Kagome replied in an equally mocking tone, because she too came to realize something Sesshoumaru needed her just as much as she needed him to gain their revenge.

"Human I will agree to a make over under the condition that I can put limits to your **madness**." Sesshoumaru said after debating the human woman worth.


	2. The Deal

The Deal, The Make Over, The Boyfriend

By: TheDisasterousChibi

Chapter Theme:

"If you can't love me honey go on just pretend  
I've saved something special for the very end  
If you can't love me honey go on just pretend  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend..."

-- "Bad Boyfriend" by Garbage

* * *

Chapter Two: The Deal

_**The Social Suicide's name was Sesshoumaru Taisho…**_

_'Has this guy not heard of a hair brush'_

Kagome thought to herself while observing the boy in front of her. Every one in the school knew Sesshoumaru Taisho, he was the cold hearted, selfish, egotistical, painter who despite being rich beyond belief, like his half brother Inuyasha, did not give a rat's ass about his appearance, no one really knew what he looked like because his untamed hair hid his face from everyone.

"Please take a seat Mister Taisho and also please refrain from making members of the staff cry in the future." Mr. Jin said to the Junior.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen today you will be serving detention with me for various reasons, today's detention however, along with this week's detention will have to served on Saturday…" Mr. Jin's ears were bombarded with the outraged cries from the students in the room most came from the twins.

"Please everyone settle down and let me finish." after few more minutes Mr. Jin had the room quiet once again.

"Now were was I… Oh yes your detention has to be served on Saturday. Normally no detention are given until after the first week of school but…uhmm…Oh yes the teachers have been informed not to give out any more detentions this week but all of you still need to serve your own detention on Saturday. So I will se you all bright and early on Saturday, Your all dismissed."

* * *

"Great just what I need Saturday detention and its only Monday, man this just shoot down my week." stated Naraku who was making his way out of the room with the rest of the group.

"Come on it's not so bad Naraku just..." came the consoling voice of Kagome who was trying to make him feel better before she crashed on to the floor.

_'Oh my butt's going to feel that tomorrow'_

"Hey buddy aren't you going to apologize you just knocked her flat on her lovely shaped ass." Miroku said to the retreating figure who did not even glance behind to see whom he had just bumped into. The figure turned around showing the group of friend that the culprit was none other then Sesshoumaru.

"She should not have been in my way." came the cold monotone reply to Miroku's question, with that said Sesshoumaru began to walk away when Kagura and Inuyasha blocked his path.

"Look Inu-baby it's Kagome and her merry band of rejects." Kagura said to Inuyasha as she laughed at her own joke, Inuyasha, who was so oblivious to anything but the girl hand, that was just above the waist band of his pants, did nothing but nod.

"Half-breed you and your worthless bitch are in my way." Sesshoumaru's icy voice stopped Kagura's rather annoying laughter.

"What did you say you, take it back you bastard, Kagura is not worthless or a bitch." was Inuyasha's out raged reply to his brother's mocking of his new girlfriend.

Kagome and her friend were stuck between either telling Kagura Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to move the fuck out of the way or waiting and seeing how it would end. They choose the later.

"You know Inuyasha, he's right your bitch's worthless." said Naraku who was demonstrating his **'love'** for his sister.

"That's rich coming from you a good for nothing delinquent, should I tell mom what you just said except leave out the part were you said it and make it Kanna-chan instead." came the devious reply from Kagura who knew her mother hated all her siblings but her because that's the way she had manipulated her mother to think. Kagura had been spinning tales about her two brothers that left her mother horrified.

"Kagura your quarrel is with us, leave Kanna out of this, she's just a child." came the barely calm reply of Onigumo, who's eyes and body language told of unspeakable anger.

"Come on guys come on we should leave, I have to pick up Shippo and Souta and you need to pick up Kanna." said Kagome, who was basically hidden by the tall frame of Sesshoumaru, to the enraged twins who up to this point, along with Miroku and Sango, had been silent.

"Inuyasha you are still in this Sesshoumaru's path." came the reply from the slightly forgotten youkai in front of Kagome. Kagome's temporary and highly effective youkai shield looked as cold as ever but Kagome could see that he was annoyed and his patience was at it's end.

"Shut your mouth you bastard no one cares about you much less what you say" Inuyasha responded to his brothers request.

"Inuyasha what has gotten into you." came the surprised question from Sango who had never seen Inuyasha insult his brother with out necessity, considering Sesshoumaru's heart is made of marble it was not the worst thing he had ever or would ever say to his half brother.

"Oh so now your talking to me Sango, here I thought that you and Miroku wouldn't betray your precious Kagome by speaking to me. It's not any of your business what I say to that pile of ugly shit. Is that why you hide your face Sesshoumaru because your so ugly huh… is that why your mommy left you cuz you had a face not even your mother could love" these remarks only caused Kagura to resume her abuse on everyone's ears with her shrill voice.

Until now Kagome was still holding on to the hope that maybe Inuyasha would see that Kagura didn't love him like she did.

_'But no he only thinks with his dick, ok Kagome don't get mad don't get even destroy and trample his heart like he did yours.'_

"Inuyasha don't you dare talk about my **boyfriend** like that" Kagome's statement was followed by total and complete disbelief filled silence. Kagome's face drained of color and simultaneously resembled a cherry all in the span of one minute.

Before anyone could say anything Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and made a hasty exit, Sesshoumaru who for once was glad he did not speak much, beacuse at this moment the fiery young priestess had left him completely speechless, it was a good thing that his carefully disheveled hair covered his face. Grabbing the clawed hand of her **"boyfriend"** chose and escape route.

* * *

_'Thank god he didn't deny it'_ was the only thing Kagome thought of as she held Sesshoumaru's hand and ran like a marshmallow from a boy scouts fire place. Sesshoumaru recovered his voice and began his interrogation of the delusional miko

"Human would you care to explain to this Sesshoumaru what in that damaged mind of your led you to say what you just said"

"Well...y…yo…you…see he…she…they…look I'm really sorry but I have an idea…well more like a business proposition for you Sesshoumaru, one that will make your brother suffer for everything he has ever done to both of us." Kagome's stuttering voice gained strengthened as a wave of determination hit her.

This guy could be the answer to her, out of character, revenge and destruction filled prayer to the Kamis.

"Alright human I'm listening you have five minutes to convince me to help you." an intrigued and if were willing to admit it to himself, slightly excited Sesshoumaru responded.

"Okay here's the deal, Inuyasha hates me now that Kagura is his girlfriend and since I can't have ramen out law, I'll settle for the next best thing; **you**."

Sesshoumaru simply stood there.

"Sesshoumaru did you not **see **what happened in there his mouth almost hit the floor, if we could convince him that were a happy bubbly..."

At this Sesshoumaru gave her the patented **"Killing Perfection Death Glare of Doom"**

"...Okay, maybe not bubbly but at least in love..."

This time the glare was one of disgust and was that utter horror she saw in his eyes.

"Hey don't give me that look Mister!" said the aggravated Kagome who was ready to commit mass murder on the youkai population.

"Miko… If you and I do this I have conditions; one, you can not go back on this until it is done no matter what, and two, no one will know of this but you and I, now if you find these conditions exceptable do we have an accord. So, can you keep a secret Miko?" Sesshoumaru mockingly asked the azure eyed girl, for he knew that her dreams of revenge depended on him helping her.

"Hey I have some condition of my own, if we do this we have to make it look real that mean dates, hand holding, kissing, the whole shebang, and I get to give you an **_extreme_** make over. That means hair, clothes, every little thing that I see fit to change about your appearance to make you an Adonis." Kagome replied in an equally mocking tone, because she too came to realize something Sesshoumaru needed her just as much as she needed him to gain their revenge.

"Human I will agree to a make over under the condition that I can put limits to your **madness**." Sesshoumaru said after debating the human woman worth.

"Alright **honey** you got yourself a deal. Now lets get your make over under way. Oh… shot I left my wallet in my locker." Kagome said as she started forward heading back to the school to retrieve her money.

Before she could take another step forward Sesshoumaru's porcelain skinned hand grasped Kagome's wrist

"Don't worry yourself, money shall be my responsibility in this pact."

"Umm...O…okay if your sure it's not a problem I could pay half you don…" a pleasantly surprised Kagome was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's authoritive "No"

_'Guess chivalry isnt dead after all its just hidden under a dirty glacier'_

"All right were of to the mall." with that said Kagome linked arms with Sesshoumaru as they made their way to his car.

'Kami what have I gotten myself into…' was the thought of the new couple.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Preview To:

Chapter Three: Sesshoumaru's Tourture...Er...Make Over Part I

_'A garbage can?'_

Maybe

_'A Toyota?'_

Possibly

_'A Ferrari?'_

_'Come on who'd a guessed that Mr. 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-what-I-look-like' would have a car like this.'_

These were Kagome's thoughts as she stood open mouthed staring at the sleek saphire Ferrari that Sesshoumaru had climbed into and proceeded to ignite the engine, with a soft purr it came to life.

"Get in before this Sesshoumaru comes to his senses." Sesshoumaru's demand startled Kagome whose mind was still trying to solve what Sesshoumaru plus Ferrari equaled, it was mind boggling to say the very least. Kagome entered the car by jumping over the door and landing in the seat.

"Was that truly necessary miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, very glad he was able to keep his amusement from completely entering his otherwise frigid voice.

"Duh I've always wanted to do that!" Kagome said with a huge grin on her face, suddenly though she frowned, "Boy do I ever have my work cut out for me." mumbled Kagome.

"Miko this Sesshoumaru can hear you, and must remind you of the terms of agreement; there are LIMITS to what you may do" stressing the word limits to remind the girl that she had agreed to.

"Yeah, Yeah, just drive, lets go to my house first so that I can start **Operation: Fluffy**." sending a mischievous grin, that Naraku would have been proud of, in Sesshoumaru's direction, her eyes sparkled with the thoughts of what was to come.


	3. Make Over or Tourture

The Deal, The Make Over, The Boyfriend?

By: TheDisasterousChibi

Chapter Theme:

"Tranquil as a forest but on fire within  
Once you find your center you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you"

-- "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" Shang Li (Mulan Soundtrack)

* * *

Chapter Three: Sesshoumaru's Tourture...Er...Make Over Part I

_'A garbage can?'_

Maybe

_'A Toyota?'_

Possibly

_'A Ferrari?'_

_'Come on who'd a guessed that Mr. 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-what-I-look-like' would have a car like this.'_

These were Kagome's thoughts as she stood open mouthed staring at the sleek saphire Ferrari that Sesshoumaru had climbed into and proceeded to ignite the engine, with a soft purr it came to life.

"Get in before this Sesshoumaru comes to his senses." Sesshoumaru's demand startled Kagome whose mind was still trying to solve what Sesshoumaru plus Ferrari equaled, it was mind boggling to say the very least. Kagome entered the car by jumping over the door and landing in the seat.

"Was that truly necessary miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, very glad he was able to keep his amusement from completely entering his otherwise frigid voice.

"Duh I've always wanted to do that!" Kagome said with a huge grin on her face, suddenly though she frowned, "Boy do I ever have my work cut out for me." mumbled Kagome.

"Miko this Sesshoumaru can hear you, and must remind you of the terms of agreement; there are LIMITS to what you may do" stressing the word limits to remind the girl that she had agreed to.

"Yeah, Yeah, just drive, lets go to my house first so that I can start **Operation: Fluffy**." sending a mischievous grin, that Naraku would have been proud of, in Sesshoumaru's direction, her eyes sparkled with the thoughts of what was to come.

"Miko which way to your home" asked Sesshoumaru who was growing slightly concerned.

Rightfully so if the look in her eyes was anything to go by.

"I live at the Higurashi Shrine. Okay turn left here and then follow straight we should be there in about 20 minutes." Kagome gave directions and then tipped her head back, letting her hair stream behind her in an onyx sheet.

"Miko seat belt." came the sudden command from Sesshoumaru.

"Okay but I don't…eep…What the hell are you doing." cried Kagome as Sesshoumaru screeched into a left turn that had come straight out of a Formula One race, shot down the straight run to the shrine at 70 miles an hour.

'Scaring this human is most entertaining'

Sesshoumaru thought when Kagome screamed, soon though her screams of terror turned to turned to wild screams of laughter as she raised her arms to the sky as if in a roller coaster.

"Where here, wow in seven minutes flat. Do you always drive like that?" came the rapid fire voice that showed just how much fun the miko was having.

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru has impeccable reflexes so going at that speed is of no concern." Sesshoumaru answered getting out of car and facing the hundreds of steps that led up to the shrine. Without looking back he began his trek up the mountain of steps

"Sesshoumaru, wait up" with that said the resident of the shrine race up the steps to catch up to the youkai ahead of her. Stopping momentarily so that the girl could catch up to his long strides Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome, when he did the wind moved his hair from his face and gave Kagome a glance at what was underneath the birds nest Sesshoumaru called his hair.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks for a moment, the next she ran up the steps two at a time to catch up to her plotting companion. Stopping only inches from Sesshoumaru, Kagome stood on her toes taking Sesshoumaru's face with both hands she stared and breathlessly said " Definitely a hair cut".

"Miko will you kindly release this Sesshoumaru, miko?" but Kagome wasn't listening she just stared at this face in awe. Clear smooth pale skin, high cheek bones, an aristocratic nose, the only things that obscured her total vision of his face were his glass bottle bottom glasses.

" Huh? Oh…I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru I don't know what came over me" said the young miko as she released Sesshoumaru as if burned.

"Come on inspiration just dropped a safe on me." taking his hand Kagome continued her climb up the steps dragging Sesshoumaru behind her who easily kept up with her hurried steps

After a few more minutes of climbing the two reached the shrine doors.

* * *

"Mama, Grandpa, Souta anyone home?, waiting for a reply and receiving none Kagome said, guess not."

"Sesshoumaru you can put your stuff on the kitchen table while I go get some things ready for your transformation." called Kagome over her shoulder as she sped over a another set of stair to her room.

Sighing Sesshoumaru placed his backpack on the oval dark mahogany table, and his jacket on the chair. Waiting to be called by the miko. He didn't wait long, five minutes later he heard her call.

"Okay come on up Sesshoumaru the bathroom is ready." called Kagome.

_'Bathroom?'_

Thought Sesshoumaru as he too climbed the steps. Hearing a large commotion coming from the right Sesshoumaru could only guess at what the miko was doing.

"Okay take off your shirt and sit on the stairs I'm giving you a hair cut." Kagome, with her back turned, ordered.

Sesshoumaru, once he entered the bathroom, surveyed this foreign enviorment, all around her Shampoos, conditioner and other hair products were placed to be easily within her reach. Along with the hair products, scissors were also laid out.

"Miko, are you qualified to be doing this?" asked Sesshoumaru as he removed his shirt leaving only his black wife beater on.

"Well I…." for the second time in the matter of ten minutes the usually unstoppable mouth of the miko was left dry and speechless.

Strong lithe muscles wrapped around his arms with magenta stripes curving down all the way to his wrists, the rest of his long torso was covered by the black material. From what she could see, the dip of his collar bone led to a well sculpted chest and there was no mistaking the wonderful abdominal muscles that the shirt was hiding.

"Right well uhmm sit down and…uhmm…" were the incoherent words Kagome's mouth formed.

_'Maybe asking him to take his shirt off wasn't such a good idea. Isn't he just full of surprises. '_

Taking a big calming breath she began her sentence again " Well we had better start, I need to wash your hair so kneel down next to the tub so I can wash it." feeling extremely proud that she was able to speak to this god hidden under a bad fashion sense.

Kneeling down in front of the miko Sesshoumaru felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; playful. Not questioning at the moment why he was doing it, Sesshoumaru removed his glasses, knelt down and tilted his head to Kagome awaiting her next command and reaction.

_'Kami it should be illegal to be that sexy...'_

Looking at her with his honey colored eyes, his hair thrown back spilling over his bare shoulders and his whole face bare for Kagome admiration Sesshoumaru waited.

_'...maybe this wont be so bad maybe he's…'_

"Miko are you going to stare at this Sesshoumaru all day or are you going to proceed" Sesshoumaru saw the glazed look in the girl's eyes and knew it was the time to humiliate her.

_'...he's Satan himself, a fallen angel who's sole mission in his immortal life is to make me insane'_

Sesshoumaru caught the scent of embarrassment first, followed by anger and he all he could do not to laugh was open the faucet hoping the noise would cover his chuckles

_'That bastard is laughing at me. Oh I'll show him'_

Taking a fist full of his hair Kagome shoved Sesshoumaru's head under the freezing cold water of the tub. She grabbed the nearest shampoo not caring if it was a girly scented on, secretly hoping it was, and lathered Sesshoumaru's hair making sure her nails scratched his scalp.

Kagome had been expecting him to fight back, or yell at her, but surprisingly what he did shocked her into a stupor.

He pushed his head back to meet her hands and purred.

That's right Sesshoumaru Taisho Glacier King, Lord of the Icicles, Patron Saint of the Heartless...purred.

Go figure.

Realizing that the soothing purring sound was coming from his own throat Sesshoumaru quickly recovered from his beasts slight take over, after all what beast didn't like to be stroked right?

After repeating her shampoo cycle twice and using conditioner on Sesshoumaru Kagome told him.

"Okay sit on the chair so I cut your hair." Sesshoumaru hesitated, no one but his mother was ever allowed to touch his hair much less cut it.

_'I have trusted this human so far why stop now.'_

Sitting down Sesshoumaru waited to have his hair cut. Kagome looked at his hair, wet but a nice clean silver color with a hint of blue to it.

_'Okay lets see he has a delicate yet masculine face so I'll leave him with his hair one length not layered but I have to cut those split ends'_

Setting out to do just that Kagome knelt behind Sesshoumaru and began to cut his ends.

_'Let's see, I leave it at just above his knees.'_

After about ten minutes of cutting Kagome was satisfied that his ends were even and healthy looking.

_'Something's missing'_

Taking hold of the hair in front of his face and pushing it back, Kagome truly saw his markings for the first time two magenta stripes on this cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

_'Bangs'_ was the one thought that came to her mind at that moment.

Setting out once again Kagome cut the hair away from Sesshoumaru's face…

* * *

3:40 pm At the Mall

"Okay, now not only are we here to give you a new wardrobe, we're here to practice being boyfriend and girlfriend." Kagome stated as they exited the car and made there way to the mall's entrance.

"Miko this Sesshoumaru understands, now calm down or your weak human heart will give out" Sesshoumaru said goading his new "girlfriend" into a fight.

"Ha ha very funny Mr. Demon, now first things first we need to get rid of those clothes." Kagome said as she made her way to the escalader.

"Miko if you wanted this Sesshoumaru to remove his clothing for you would your home not be a more suited place?"

At that moment Kagome's weak human heart pumped all of her blood directly to her face giving her all the color of a ripe tomato. Stutering, Kagome contemplated if murdering this youkai was worth a life time in jail. Hearing him chuckle made up her mind.

_'Oh its worth it'_

Launching herself in a matter that only a feline could have done, Kagome tackled Sesshoumaru. Bracing him self the inu-youkai wrapped his arms around the extremely angry miko and span her around, in the process his glasses were knocked off his face.

"Oh my god Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that I'm really, really, extremely so…" Kagome was cut of when Sesshoumaru's hand covered her mouth

"Miko, you were simply expressing anger, as if a puny human woman could harm this Sesshoumaru" said youkai, scoffing at the wide eyed woman in his arms as he removed his hand from her mouth, he did not let her go thought.

"Look dear its Sesshoumaru." came the crisp, old voice of a grandmotherly looking woman as she spoke to a small child who could not have been more then eight, the girl child's hair was kept in a small pony tail to one side and the left to hang down her back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" came the excited voice of the child who released her guardian's hand and ran for Sesshoumaru who quickly set Kagome down. The girl grasped Sesshoumaru's leg and hugged it for that was the only part she could reach do to the youkai's stature.

"Rin is so happy to see you Sesshoumaru-sama. Oh who's the pretty lady Sesshoumaru-sama? Why are you here, are you on a date? Are you going to buy the pretty lady something?"

"Rin child breath, please excuse her Sesshoumaru-san she has missed you, something terrible." the old woman, who Kagome now noticed had an eye patch covering one eye, said.

"Kaede how are you?" Sesshoumaru acknowledged the woman with a slight nod, while patting Rin's hand.

'Oh she's so cute, look at her I could hug her to death' thought Kagome

"As well as these old bones can feel Sesshoumaru-san." replied Kaede.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru" whispered Kagome as she nudged Sesshoumaru reminding him to introduce her, and giving him back his glasses.

"Kaede, Rin, this is Kagome, said miko elbowed him when he stopped, Sesshoumaru glared and said, My girlfriend."

"Sesshoumaru-sama's girlfriend? asked Rin, kneeling down to the child's level Kagome replied.

"Yep I'm Frosty's girlfriend. My name is Kagome it's nice to meet you Rin-chan." with a giggle Rin replied

"Can Rin stay with Kagome-nee-chan and Sesshoumaru-sama please with sprinkles on top." said the little girl while giving the three people by hazel puppy dog eyes.

"Rin ye can stay if Sesshoumaru-san and Kagome-san do not mind, turning to said couple, I could use the rest if ye don't mind." Looking at Sesshoumaru for approval Kagome meet his eyes and replied.

"No problem Kaede-san."

"Yay, Rin-chan can spend the day with Sesshoumaru-sama and his pretty lady." said the little girl as she grasped both teenagers hands and began to happily skipped away from Kaede saying over her shoulder

"Bye, Kaede-obaa-chan."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Preview To:

Chapter Four: Sesshoumaru's Tourture...Er...Make Over Part II

"Do I need to remind you, that this is not only a way to get you to resemble something other then Frankenstein's monster, but also a place were we can practice being a **COUPLE**, do you know the meaning of the word, youkai."

Kagome's temper made it's famed appearance, and it was in rare form, random passer biers made a point to avoid the fighting "couple".

"Miko did you not say something about being next or does begin human not allow you understand the words you says." anger leaked through Sesshoumaru's facade of indifference and to think his mind had entertained the notion of an apology…as if.

"Oh man no one is ever going to believe we have been going out may be this was a bad idea and we should just call it off." finishing her statement the miko sighed and began to unconsciously pet Rin's onyx hair that so closely matched her own, while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Miko you shall not go back on your word now, or would you like to re-enforce this Sesshoumaru's low opining of human." she couldn't back out not know not when he had begun to suspect he may indeed make his brother suffer a wound that would not heal s easily as a physical wound would with time.

Sure, Sesshoumaru was about a hundred and ten times more powerful then Inuyasha, but their father had always doted on his hanyou son who could do no wrong in his eyes.

Izayoi was the reason his mother had left, taking with her Sesshoumaru's ability to express emotion freely. His mother had meant everything to him, but she left him with his father saying that he was no longer her son but the son of that "worthless human"


	4. Make Over or Tourture II

The Deal, The Make Over, The Boyfriend

By: TheDisasterousChibi

Chapter Theme:

"I like to hide behind my glasses  
When I feel uptight  
I like to hide behind my glasses  
When I'm trippin' in the strobelight  
I like to hide behind my glasses  
So I can give you all dirty looks  
And they won't know what I'm thinking  
Like I hate you, incompetent, moron, son of a jerk

In another world behind shaded lens  
Doctor Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, Link-A-Side  
In another world behind shaded lens  
Doctor Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, Link-A-Side  
I like to HIDE behind my glasses  
So I can disappear to run and hide  
I like to HIDE behind my glasses  
So in myself I can confide

I like to HIDE behind my glasses  
So I can make the boss a little man  
I'll take my underdog supersauce pill  
To beat the bullies and save the land  
To beat the bullies and save the land  
But when I take off my glasses I shrink down again

They interrupt my psychadelic kingdom and  
They think they can whip me with MY SILVER PEN  
SO DON'T ASK ME WHY I PUT ON MY GLASSES AGAIN  
DON'T ASK ME WHY I PUT ON MY GLASSES AGAIN  
I MUST REPEAT MYSELF BECAUSE I HAVE TO WIN  
SO DON'T ASK ME WHY I PUT ON MY GLASSES AGAIN"

-- "I Like To Hide Behind My Glasses" By Fishbone

* * *

Chapter Four: Sesshoumaru's Torture…Err…Make Over Part II

_'Now not only does this Sesshoumaru have to baby-sit the miko but Rin as well this should be a barrel of laughs…'_

Thought the Tai youkai whose hand was the current property of a skipping eight year old.

His rich amber eyes shifted to his companion on this little outing. Kagome his partner in crime the Bonnie to his Clyde in this scheme to make is brother cry for his mommy like the little bitch he was.

The two human females were currently giggling outside of a shop looking at what Sesshoumaru could only describe as the pink death trap from hell; better know to us mortals as the entrance to Victoria Secret

"Were shall we begging Miko, this Sesshoumaru does not wish to be in this place any second longer then he has to." The cold and clip voice of the inu stopped the giggling of the girls with and abrupt gasp as if they had forgotten about their male companion.

"Come on Rin-chan we can get you a puppy from Build a Bear, we don't want to embarrass Sesshoumaru by going into a girly store to buy a pink puppy now do we?" Kagome told the hazel eyed child who had captured her heart in the span of ten seconds.

"Will Rin really get some thing from Bear a Bear?" was the innocent question from the equally innocent raven haired child.

"Oh honey it BUILD a Bear not Bear a Bear, and yes we will buy you something but first I have to buy Sesshoumaru some clothes and you can help me." Kagome replied.

"Miko, stop this foolishness and select our first stop" the exasperated voice of Sesshoumaru once again reminded the girls of his presence.

"Okay, Okay keep your tail on you frigid puppy. Our first stop is Men's Express, that way we can kill two birds with one stone by buying some casual and semi-formal cloths." Kagome's frigid puppy comment earned her a slight growl from said puppy, and a glare that would put any villain to shame

"Kagome-nee-chan carry Rin, Rin tired." said Rin giving Kagome the irresistible puppy dog eyes as she stretched her arms to the older, if only by age if not manner, girl.

"Sure sweetie come on up" with that said Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin's waist and cradled her against her chest. While walking toward Men's Express, Kagome jerked into a stop, facing a shop

"Sesshoumaru I changed my mind this should be our first stop. We need to get rid of those glasses of your's." standing in front of an Optometrist office Kagome waited from Sesshoumaru to approach her.

"This is acceptable Miko, shall we enter?" and without pausing for neither a response nor a sign that she was following him Sesshoumaru entered the shop.

_'That jerk, Oh if Rin wasn't here I'd give him a good ear full. Hey he's an inu youkai meaning that would hurt…a lot…hehe'_

"Hum…Kagome-nee-chan shouldn't Kagome-nee-chan follow Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin asked almost afraid do to the positively devilish sparkle in Kagome's blue eyes. Snapping out of her Sesshoumaru-in-pain educed fantasies the young miko walked into the shop.

"This Sesshoumaru was wondering if your short human life span had ended already. Miko perhaps your slow brain is affecting the way you move as well now, if that is the case please tell this Sesshoumaru so that he does not expect even the minimal of efforts from you?" Sesshoumaru enjoyed Kagome's reaction to his remark

_'Red cheeks, fire in the eyes, clenched shaking fist, cute biting of the red lips wait …what…did…this Sesshoumaru…just think?'_

"…right Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…Hello this is planet Earth calling the Moon?" Kagome who still had Rin in her arms cradled the child with one arm on her hip as she used the other one to wave in front of the Tai youkai in front of her who seemed to be of in la-la land on a one way flight.

"Wench this Sesshoumaru did not know that you wished to attempt flight, the way you are waving your arms you resemble a chicken, whom much like yourself is incapable of flight." the cold clip reply from Sesshoumaru made Kagome flinch

_' Man what crawled up his ass and die just now'._

The cheerful miko's flinch did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru's analytical amber eyes, no her flinch brought one side of his mind a strange sense of satisfaction that he was not in fact going soft, while the other side argued that the miko did not deserve such harsh treatment.

"Jeez sorry, but we're next, you have to get fitted for your contacts." was the surprisingly submissive reply of the miko, who was known for her short temper.

'Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should not be so harsh on the miko after all she is nothing but a weak fragile human onna whom believes she is aidding this Sesshoumaru'

"And do I need to remind you, that this is not only a way to get you to resemble something other then Frankenstein's monster, but also a place were we can practice being a **COUPLE**, do you know the meaning of the word, youkai."

Kagome's temper made it's famed appearance, and it was in rare form, random passer biers made a point to avoid the fighting "couple".

"Miko did you not say something about being next or does begin human not allow you understand the words you says." anger leaked through Sesshoumaru's facade of indifference and to think his mind had entertained the notion of an apology…as if.

"Oh man no one is ever going to believe we have been going out may be this was a bad idea and we should just call it off." finishing her statement the miko sighed and began to unconsciously pet Rin's onyx hair that so closely matched her own, while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Miko you shall not go back on your word now, or would you like to re-enforce this Sesshoumaru's low opining of human." she couldn't back out not know not when he had begun to suspect he may indeed make his brother suffer a wound that would not heal s easily as a physical wound would with time.

Sure, Sesshoumaru was about a hundred and ten times more powerful then Inuyasha, but their father had always doted on his hanyou son who could do no wrong in his eyes.

Izayoi was the reason his mother had left, taking with her Sesshoumaru's ability to express emotion freely. His mother had meant everything to him, but she left him with his father saying that he was no longer her son but the son of that "worthless human"

"Okay, Sesshoumaru lets talk about this later we're holding up the line." said Kagome, embarrassed that she was half the cause of the monstrous traffic jam of a line.

"We shall carry out this discussion later Miko without fail." giving his companion one last long gaze Sesshoumaru turned but this time waited for the miko to be at his side

_'Now that this Sesshoumaru ponders it, how long has it been since anyone walked by this ones side?'_

Sesshoumaru was lost in though as he sat in the examination room awaiting the doctor.

_'Rin has walked by this Sesshoumaru's side but she is a child…and the miko also without even realizing treats this Sesshoumaru as an equal…perhaps…perhaps there is more to this miko that even youkai eyes can see'_

* * *

"Mr. Taisho, at Sesshoumaru's nod the doctor introduced himself, I'm Doctor Shiro, checking his clip board the old man continued, you're here for contacts…your in luck my friend a new shipment of contacts came in last week and they should be perfect for you but first I'm going to have to do a quick routine check up to make sure you eyes will adjust to the lens alright."

At the silver haired boy's nod, Doctor Shiro began his check up, which he finished in about 15 minutes, now in these 15 minutes Kagome did nothing but space out thinking about what outfits she would buy for Sesshoumaru as she read a glasses catalogue,

_'Hehehe and the best part is that I'm buying with his money'._

"Mr. Taisho you check out just fine, now please wait here while I go grab you some new contacts." Doctor Shiro turned after speaking and was making his way out when he was stopped by the light feminine voice of Kagome.

"Wait sir, can you make him some new glasses as well, Kagome flipped through the catalogue to find the pair that she had seen before that screamed Sesshoumaru, this one right here" the miko's index finger pointed to a pair of black Dolce & Gabbana thick rimmed glasses, now Kagome's choice of eye ware screamed filthy rich business man.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru is this one okay." realizing she did not ask for the Tai youkai's opinion Kagome showed him the picture of the glasses. "They will suffice" was said Tai youkai's response short indifferent response.

"Okay, we'll get a pair of these and the contacts." turning back to Doctor Shiro Kagome gave her signature smile.

"Very well, I can get the contacts now, but the glasses will only be ready at 8 o'clock at least." Doctor Shiro told the miko.

"That's okay we've got tons of shopping to do, so we'll pick them up later on today. Right Sesshoumaru?" at the Tai youkai's nod Doctor Shiro left to fetch the contacts.

"Now lest see, we got rid of your hideous glasses, no offense, next we need clothes, looking over at what her male companion was wearing she stated, lots of NEW clothes, accessories, and…" Sesshoumaru tuned out the miko as she continued to count off things that needed to be bought with her fingers.

Instead he decided to concentrate on what Rin was up to when he felt a tug on his hair. Rin had been occupying herself by braiding the miko's hair and now it seemed she wanted to braid Sesshoumaru's hair and her Kagome-nee-chan's hair…together.

Kagome who was still babbling did not notice as her thick ebony strands were intertwined with Sesshoumaru's thin ivory one.

_'She will notice soon enough no need to inform her'_ thought the Tai youkai as he crossed his arms to await the Doctor.

Opening the white door Doctor Shiro walked in and handed Sesshoumaru his contacts, "These contacts will last you for about a year, there are six pairs that are to be worn for three months each. Now Mr. Taisho put them on so I can run one last test then you'll be good to go."

Taking the box from Doctor Shiro Sesshoumaru opened one of the packages marked left, and then he noticed a problem. The contacts were very soft and fragile, and his claws…well they were not. The Tai youkai turned his head to the miko and looke into her cerulean eyes. Rising and placing Rin on the chair Kagome made her way to quickly to Sesshoumaru.

_'His claws will rip threw the contacts. Man I'm going to have to do this every day'_ thought the miko as she grabbed the opened pack from Sesshoumaru's clawed hand. Sticking her finger into the solution she fished out the contact.

"Okay now don't move Sesshoumaru, unless you want and eye patch like Kaede-san"

Being this close to Sesshoumaru let Kagome see the wonderful sight of Tai youkai's aristocratic face with out his Simon the Chipmunk glasses.

_'And what a sight it is'_

Shaking her head in order to concentrate on the tasks she had at hand…like not blinding Sesshoumaru for instance.

Placing both contacts into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes Kagome moved back to admire the entire picture.

_'Now if only he would smile more then may be I could ignore his complete lack of social skills'_

'The miko still hasn't noticed our connection, hn feeble minded miko with low attention spand.' was the Tai youkai's thoughts as Kagome stared at his face…again.

Sitting once again with Rin in her lap Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru's mini check up to end.

"They look fantastic Mr. Taisho, but you will need to learn to put them on your self or else your girlfriend will have to do this every time you put want to put them on. Now you're good to go, I've placed the order for your glasses and the lens of your old one's are being crafted to fit the new frame so please come pick them up later this evening. Have a good day all of you." excusing himself from the room Doctor Shiro went to tend to his next patient.

Rising from their seat the dynamic duo and Rin exited the optometrist store and made there way once again to Men's Express.

* * *

Squealing Kagome passed placed Rin in Sesshoumaru's arms and jogged into the store, she was beyond exited about this part of the make over.

_'Come on I have a hot life sized doll I can do almost anything to…well **that** didn't sound wrong'_

Sesshoumaru followed the miko in a slow leisurely pace, Rin safely snuggling into him chest. His citric eyes followed the hyperactive miko who seemed to be headed to the T-shirt section of the store.

Kagome had always secretly loved men's t-shirts that had funny sayings on it; she had always dreamed she would steal one from her boyfriend's shirt every week so it would smell like him when she slept. Unfortunately for her Inuyasha was a preppy boy who only wore Hollister and all those other brands.

One shirt immediately caught her interest it was black with a white dog laying down with it's back turned, it said in white letters on the front.

"Man invented language to satisfy his deep need to BITCH!" picking up the shirt she placed it on her arm and searched for another.

"Hey Sesshoumaru give me a minute and I'll give you some shirts to try on. Rin honey do you want to help dress up Sesshoumaru" turning to Rin who was shaking her head vigorously up and down.

"Okay let's look for funny shirts"

Once again Kagome clawed at the discount t-shirt pile. Fishing out a dark blue shirt that said "Ideas don't stay in your mind very long because they don't like solitary confinement" in bold black letters she place it with the black shirt. After about 2 hour Kagome and Rin had picked out 25 shirts and 10 formal shirts that all seemed perfect for Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru you could help you know, you've done nothing but stand there and stare for the last 2 hours." arms loaded with shirts Kagome failed miserably at looking intimidating.

"Hn" was the Tai youkai's only response.

"Why you, oh never mind we need to buy you jeans, do you know what size you are." Kagome could not bring herself to look at the inu youkai's face as she said this; her face once again resembled a cherry tomato.

"Miko this Sesshoumaru can pick his own jeans just point out the style you want." Sesshoumaru looked at the miko awaiting her instructions on what jeans to choose.

"Okay you need dark jeans, some ripped and some whole, oh and some that are kind of washed out too" with her hand on her chin as she listed the kinds of jeans Sesshoumaru needed, Kagome forgot her embarrassment as her mind once again entered make over mode. Sesshoumaru just let the miko keep babbling and made his way to the display of jeans. Randomly picking out the ones in his size he made his way back to the two females waiting for him at the cash register.

"This will suffice for now miko." Sesshoumaru told Kagome as she placed the shirts, a black blazer, leather coat and pants on the cashiers table and waited for them to be scanned.

"Suffice are you kidding look at all we bout this is more then enough, sorry I guess I got carried away." scratching the back of her head Kagome gave Sesshoumaru an embarrassed smile.

"That is of no consequence this Sesshoumaru has more then enough capital to pay for the purchases." the ever stony youkai replied dismissing the miko's apology.

"Miss your total is 654,000 yen." the cashier who was decked out in funky clothes said, to which Kagome's response was to fall down anime style.

"What but how we'll just return some of these…" Kagome didn't even have time to finish speaking before Sesshoumaru place his credit card in the cashiers hand.

"Sesshoumaru are you crazy that's a lot of money you can just spend that much on clothes, your insane and we still have to buy more stuff." Kagome began to scold Sesshoumaru who did not even blink and proceeded to grab the many bags that contained his new wardrobe. Then he walked away with Rin following him and calling out for her Kagome-nee-chan to follow.

Fuming at being dismissed like a child throwing a tantrum Kagome all but stomped out of the store after the 'financially irresponsible mutt'.

"Miko what is our next destination" the tai youkai asked as the trio walked aimlessly through the mall.

"Well I, promised Rin we would go to build a bear. So why don't we go there then to the electronics store, I still can believe you don't own a phone." shaking her head Kagome made a grab for some of the bags to help Sesshoumaru carry them, an attempt the Tai youkai easily dodged as he told Kagome to lead the way.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, I want to try something, grabbing the bags Kagome searched for the items she wanted.

"Aha, here go to the bath room and put this outfit on." shoving the bundle of once neatly folded clothes and a bag at the Tai youkai she gave him a smile and made a shooing motion in the direction of the restrooms.

Walking a way with out a comment Sesshoumaru made his way to the restrooms to change.

* * *

"So Rin-chan what kind of stuffed animal do you want? " questioned the miko as she picked up Rin.

"Rin-chan doesn't know, will Kagome-nee-chan help Rin-chan choose one." a thoughtful Rin asked all the while thinking of her opion of stuffed animals to choose from.

"Sure I will what are friend for. Now all we need is fluffy and we'll be ready to go." the miko told her mini-copy.

"Fluffy? Who is Fluffy Kagome-nee-chan? " tilting her head Rin awaited an answer to her question from the older girl.

"Hehe, you see Fluffy is what I call Sesshoumaru, but don't t call him that or else he'll kill me. Okay, it will be our little secret." linking pinkies with the eight year old Kagome sealed the promise.

"What secret Miko?" Sesshoumaru's voice startled Kagome and quick as a whip she spun around and was struck dumb by the sight of Sesshoumaru at the same time she gave herself a mental pat in the back.

**_'Damn I'm good'_**

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her wearing jeans slightly faded at the knees with a white collar shirt and waits coat on top, two studded belts hanged on lopsided his slim hips, black combat boots finished of his look.

"Wow Sesshoumaru it looks great" circling around Sesshoumaru to get a full view as she doubted he would do a little turn for her.

'Something's missing though, but what?' giving the drool worthy Tai youkai a once over from head to toe Kagome realized what was missing.

"Sesshoumaru sit down on the bench for a minute will you." asked the miko who as placing Rin on the floor, then proceeded to dig into her purse for something.

Complying yet again to the miko's wishes Sesshoumaru sat down on the green metal bench in front of the food court. With a triumphant cry Kagome held up a black hair tie and made her way to the bench. Placing herself behind Sesshoumaru Kagome gathered his hair and proceeded to braid it.

_'As hot as he looks with is hair down this look calls for a braid…You know it's at times like this that I'm glad no one can read my mind'_

"Alright done, that's better, said Kagome giving the inu youkai one last complete once over, Now we're of to Build A Bear." scooping up Rin in to her arms Kagome was surprised when she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, what surprised her even more was when he didn't let it go but turned to her and said "Are we staring the practice miko?"

"Yeah…that right we've got to practice being a couple and this is a good place to practice" Kagome was currently thinking all the Kami's she knew of that Sesshoumaru had just given her the perfect excuse to cover up her rather embarrassing slip up.

So hand in hand our plotting hero's and a grinning Rin made there way to build bear.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Preview To:

Chapter Five: Mr. Fluff-Fluff And The Yummy, Yummy, Taiyoukai

_'That is the seventh woman to, no remorse; flat out stare at him in the last five minutes… and it's starting to piss me off'_

There was no denying that the new, **CLEAN**, and better fashion sensed Sesshoumaru was drawing attention to him like a moth to a wild fire, though Sesshoumaru was more of a blizzard then a wild fire, but still just as dazzling.

Walking beside Sesshoumaru was usually a cardio work out and a half for the young raven-haired miko under normal circumstances, made especially difficult by the height difference that existed between them- her diminutive 5'5 and his impressive 6'5. This however was no usual circumstance for you see our protagonists were holding hands and the joint appendages were setting the pace of their strides.

"Kagome-nee-chan we're here, we're here" Rin wiggled in Kagome's hold as she tried to reach the floor so she could run into the brightly colored store full of children and their parents. Giggling slightly Kagome let Rin's feet touch the ground and like a wind up toy the little girl was off.

Kagome could not deny that holding hands with Sesshoumaru was **exhilarating**; the looks of envy of other women were also a nice ego boost for the miko as well. Sesshoumaru Taisho, from what she had heard, was an artist, so maybe he would understand the pride she had for her work of art-him. For there was no doubt that Sesshoumaru was Kagome's piece.

A master piece whose warm hands, slim fingered and tipped with claws that would occasionally tickle her knuckles, engulfed her own and gave her a sense of security; an unspoken promise of protection

_'I never got this feeling holding Inuyasha's hand…that bastard couldn't hold still for more then three minutes…can youkai have ADHD…?'_


	5. Mr FluffFluff And Yummy Tai Part I

The Deal, The Make Over, The Boyfriend

By: TheDisasterousChibi

Chapter Theme:

"Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you"

-- "With You" by Avril Lavine(?)

* * *

Chapter Five: Mr. Fluff-Fluff and The Yummy, Yummy, Tai Youkai

_'That is the seventh woman to, no remorse; flat out stare at him in the last five minutes… and it's starting to piss me off'_

There was no denying that the new, **CLEAN**, and better fashion sensed Sesshoumaru was drawing attention to him like a moth to a wild fire, though Sesshoumaru was more of a **blizzard** then a wild fire, but still just as dazzling.

Walking beside Sesshoumaru was usually a cardio work out and a half for the young raven-haired miko under normal circumstances, made especially difficult by the height difference that existed between them- her diminutive 5'5 and his impressive 6'5. This however was no usual circumstance for you see our protagonists were holding hands and the joint appendages were setting the pace of their strides.

* * *

"Kagome-nee-chan we're here, we're here" Rin wiggled in Kagome's hold as she tried to reach the floor so she could run into the brightly colored store full of children and their parents. Giggling slightly Kagome let Rin's feet touch the ground and like a wind up toy the little girl was off.

Kagome could not deny that holding hands with Sesshoumaru was exhilarating; the looks of envy of other women were also a nice ego boost for the miko as well. Sesshoumaru Taisho, from what she had heard, was an artist, so maybe he would understand the pride she had for her work of art-him. For there was no doubt that Sesshoumaru was Kagome's piece.

A master piece whose warm hands, slim fingered and tipped with claws that would occasionally tickle her knuckles, engulfed her own and gave her a sense of security; an unspoken promise of protection.

_'I never got this feeling holding Inuyasha's hand…that bastard couldn't hold still for more then three minutes…can youkai have ADHD…?'_

"Miko if you plan on staying outside of the store lost in your own imagination, then kindly release this Sesshoumaru's hand so he can tend to Rin before she gets lost." in an unconscious motion Kagome held on to the Tai youkai's hand in a firmer grip and brought it closer to her body.

_'That was not the reaction this Sesshoumaru was expecting.'_

"Sesshoumaru you know we're really going to have to work on your people skills, or else how am I going to take you out for walks" Kagome could not resist adding that little jab at his canine nature.

With a forceful tug at feminine hand encased in his own Sesshoumaru caused Kagome to fly into his chest and said "Miko, this Sesshoumaru isn't sure you can take yourself for a walk without causing some catastrophe, so how could you take another being to their death like that?"

Now to any passer biers the scene looked like a sweet embrace between a couple much in love; Kagome was pressed against the youkai's chest, the hand that was held in his was also on his chest on top of his heart, Sesshoumaru's head was bent as he whispered in her ear. Through Sesshoumaru's threat all Kagome could think was;

_'He's either a Kamikaze with sticks of dynamite taped to his stomach, or has the world's best six pack.'_

She was so distracted that she didn't notice that he didn't immediately let her go when he was done with his threat

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-nee-chan, please come help Rin chose." taking the couples free hands Rin proceeded to tug on them to get the couples attention.

_'This should be her most interesting response yet, commencing count down'_ thought Sesshoumaru.

**'5'**

Slowly coming to the miko looked at Rin and gave her a smile and said, "Okay Rin-chan we'll help"

**'4'**

'Is it just me or is it warm in here' thought Kagome, still not aware of her position

**'3'**

Turning her head to look for Sesshoumaru Kagome came nose to nose with said Tai youkai and froze in a way that would have made a deer caught in a head light beam with pride.

**'2'**

Sesshoumaru had seen his fair share of Kagome blushes today but none of them came close to this one. He could feel the heat come off the miko, her blush spread from the crown of her head to her chest.

**'1,** blast off** '**

"**Kyah**" yelling Kagome used all her strength to push both arms against Sesshoumaru's chest, the sudden motion caused her to go flying from the Tai youkai's hold. She would have made it very far from the Tai youkai I imagine if it were not for one teeny tiny fact, she was still holding his hand.

* * *

Therefore, in the end Kagome fell on her ass, hard, hand still connected to Sesshoumaru, overall she looked like a misbehaving puppy whose owner pulled their leash as a punishment for trying to run away.

_'I think his** dogma** just massacred my **karma**'_ an embarrassed Kagome thought still on the floor.

For a moment all was quiet, then all of stand up comedy hell broke lose, all around the trio kids began to laugh as their parents scolded them half heartedly as they tried to muffle their own laugh and hide their smiles.

Rising with as much dignity as she could Kagome took Rin's hand in her free hand and made her way into the store, acting as if Sesshoumaru did not exist.

"So Rin-chan which one's do you think are good." with an overly bright smile, Kagome tried to keep the tears of humiliation from showing.

"Kagome-nee-chan are you ok, should I get Sesshoumaru-sama he'll make it better, he helped Rin." not waiting for a response Rin let go of Kagome's hand and ran outside to retrieve Sesshoumaru, who was sitting on a bench again, this time it was bright neon-orange.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, come help Kagome-nee-chan she's sad please, please help her" with tears shining in her hazel eyes Rin begged the tai youkai who was famous for not giving a damn about anything to help comfort a human woman, a miko no less. Lifting his head to see Kagome walking out of the store.

"This was a mistake a huge colossal mistake can you please take Rin home, not waiting for an answer she turned and walked away saying, I'm going home"

Giving a mental sigh at what he was about to do Sesshoumaru rose and told Rin to wait on the bench. Seeing the girl would follow his order, the youkai turned and began to catch up to the miko.

* * *

_'This Sesshoumaru is beginning to doubt the hanyou is worth this much effort'_

"How could you be so stupid Kagome, thinking Sesshoumaru was not as bad as you thought thinking holding his hand was nice. Well how does the humiliation he just put you threw feel huh?" picking up the pace as tears began to run down her cheeks Kagome, whose head was downcast in hopes of hiding her tears crashed into something hard and arms engulfed her sob shaken frame.

The miko's tiny fists began to pound against the inu youkai's chest " Is that why he let me go, because I embarrass him so much because I'm not pretty or graceful enough…is it Sesshoumaru, why does no one want me not even you!" clinging to Sesshoumaru as if he were her life line the miko continued to cry.

_'Ah so that was why she was crying not because of what had just happened, that had just been frosting on the cake, this is because she feels rejected by the hanyou'_

Sighing into the crying miko's hair Sesshoumaru let her cry on him.

After a few minutes Kagome's body stopped shaking and she began to chuckle " You must think I'm so stupid it's been over a month and a half and I still cant et over him, hiccupping Kagome continued, I…I really thought we were going to stay together forever. God what am I doing spilling my guts to Sesshoumaru Taisho at the mall."

"Miko the half breed, does not deserve tears, not even those of a human so stop your foolishness at once and finish what you set out to do, lifting her chin so he could look at her face, into her tear filled eyes Sesshoumaru said, get even make him pay."

Shocked at the inu youkai's word, Kagome turned her back to Sesshoumaru and began to laugh wiping her face with the sleeve of her school uniform. Turning, Kagome gave Sesshoumaru the first truly real smile she had smiled since her break up.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru, who knew you were such a softy, I think I should call you** Mr. Fluff-Fluff** from now on." Kagome said, it had felt incredibly good to just let it out, sure Sango had been there for her, but she was friends with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru understood her need for revenge, Sango she knew would agree, but not understand.

"Do so miko and this Sesshoumaru will give you a reason to cry." the cold youkai said, who if truth be told was a bit mortified at the thought of being called "Mr. Fluff-Fluff"

Laughing again Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and held on to his arms as they made there way back to Rin. " Hey Mr. Fluff-Fluff you smell like wet dog now!" laughing her carefree laugh Kagome walked side by side with Sesshoumaru threatening to decapitate her if she called him that again.

**To Be Continued...**

Preview To:

Chapter Six: Mr. Fluff-Fluff And The Yummy, Yummy, Taiyoukai Part II

"That's it!" Kagome was about to deck the secretary's sneering smug face when Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist in order to restrain her from getting arrested on the count of first degree murder.

"Miko pause and think this creature is not worth the effort it would take to kill her she is beneath you." Speaking into the miko's ear had the desired effect she quickly calmed down but the murderous glint in her eyes did not fade.

"If you ever come near my boyfriend again, I'll kill you" Kagome gazed into the secretary's brown eyes making sure she got her point across.

_'This Sesshoumaru believes that the miko is quite a good actress, I almost believe she is a jealous girlfriend, this may come in handy in the future.'_ the inu thought the miko still caged in his arms.

"Koi, I have what we came for lets leave and get Rin." Sesshoumaru grabbed the newly acquired glasses and grasped Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the store.

"Yeah and don't come back you psycho bitch!" yelled the secretary as the couple exited the office.

(A/N: She just doesn't know when to quit does she?)

Twirling in a grace filled movement that brought her line of sight to the front of the store Kagome raised the hand that was within Sesshoumaru's and with a huge Cheshire cat grin she proudly, and quite loudly, proclaimed to the secretary.

**"At least I'm HIS bitch!"**

This proclamation was then followed by a huge full body blush when the miko realized as they made their way back to Rin that she had stated she was not only a **bitch** but **Sesshoumaru's bitch**.

_'Oh great, he'll **never** let me live this down'_


	6. Mr FluffFluff And Yummy Tai Part II

* * *

The Deal, The Make-Over, The Boyfriend?

By: TheDisasterousChibi

This Chapters Theme Song:

" You'll hang with the right cohorts

you'll be good at sports, though the slang you've got to know.

So lets start cuz you've got an awfully long way to go"

-- "Popular" from Wicked

* * *

Chapter Six: Mr. Fluff-Fluff And The Yummy, Yummy Taiyoukai Part II

Rin had been sitting on an ugly little neon green bench keeping watch over the many clothing bags when Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned from their little Lifetime drama episode. The little raven haired child's face had split into a smile when she saw our dynamic duo return; hand in hand.

" Rin-chan we better hurry and find you the perfect plushy, its almost eight o'clock and I'm sure Ms. Kaede will want you back soon." Kagome told the petite child who had taken claim of her dainty hand. The Taiyoukai observed his partner and Rin interacting as he picked up the many shopping bags they had acquired in one shopping trip .

"Don't worry Kagome-nee-chan, Rin will chose really quick, but uhm…Kagome-nee-chan, can Rin have some food Rin's hungry." Rin stuttered slightly as she asked Kagome her question.

"Sure, go on ahead and chose, and Mr. Fluff, at Sesshoumaru's molten glare Kagome changed her mind deciding she rather enjoyed living and said , I mean _**Sesshoumaru**_ and I will go get some food. Please stay here and don't leave, when we come back I'll buy you the plushy you choose. Okay?"

At the little girl's nod Kagome let go of her hand and tapped her bottom in an affectionate way and watched as the girl made her way into Build A Bear.

Turning to Sesshoumaru Kagome asked " Do you mind if we make one or two more stop before we go get some food, you just need a few more thing?"

"Miko, what more could this Sesshoumaru possibly need, lifting his bag covered arms for emphasis, he is already in possession of half this mall's contents?" Sesshoumaru, who had been uncharacteristically patient through out the rather trying day, was beginning to lose his carefully cultivated and perfected cool.

_' This Sesshoumaru shall never understand the female's need for useless trinkets that they shall just discard for more useless junk in the near future'_

"Yup you must be really hungry to be that grumpy, well grumpier then normal anyway. We still need to, Oh great Sesshoumaru-sama, pick up your glasses, in case you had forgotten, and the other thing is a surprise." Kagome winked and proceeded to drag the irritated inu-youkai back to the first store they had visited.

* * *

Upon reaching the optometrists office Kagome told Sesshoumaru to grab his glasses and that she would be right back. Before the Taiyoukai had a chance to respond the miko had released his hand and run to the escalader, she was giggling with excitement.

_' This can not bode well for this Sesshoumaru'_ said youkai though seeing the miko's excitement.

With his shine sliver braid swinging back and forth in an unintentionally sultry manner behind him Sesshoumaru made his way to the front desk, the line that had been present that morning was non-existent now that the day had progressed. This brightened the youkai's mood slight, at least he would have to wait in line.

" How can I help you?" the brunet secretary asked in a rather flirty voice when her eyes landed on the newly discovered eye candy that was Sesshoumaru Taisho. Licking her lips and sitting back on her chair, folding her arms under her breasts in an attempt to present them to this god like creature in front of her, the secretary kept her eyes on the inu's face to read his reaction.

'_Wonderful, a sex crazed bitch, just what this Sesshoumaru needs. It almost makes him wish he was with the insufferable miko instead.'_

"I'm picking up a pair of glasses under the name of Sesshoumaru Taisho." responded the youkai, who showed no reaction to the secretary's obvious showcasing of her goodies. Keeping his gaze indifferent with just a hint of annoyance Sesshoumaru waited for the secretary to retrieve his glasses.

_'Oh so he's a hard to get type is he? He looks like he'd be great in bed'_ thought the horny secretary, this could one end in one of two ways and both feature the secretary meeting an untimely end at the hands of our favorite Inu Taiyoukai.

"Here you go handsome, handing the youkai his glasses the secretary took the liberty to grasp Sesshoumaru's hand and say, you know your about the yummiest thing I've ever seen. How bout we go in the back and I can really service you huh?" giving the youkai in front of her a bedroom eyes gaze, she could help but think she had him eating of the palm of her hands, and that she'd get the best lay of her life in minutes.

Poor, poor deranged secretary little did she know what she has gotten herself into.

"Release this Sesshoumaru before he decided you are undeserving of the foul appendage you call a hand." the growl in the youkai's voice did not seem to have the desired effect.

Instead of melting into a pile of terrified quaking human woman she became a puddle of horny secretary; what a dumb bitch!

"Well where do you want me to put my hand, on your appendage perhaps?" gazing over her desk at the youkai's crotch as if to make sure he got the full meaning of her words the secretary let put a startled gasp of pain when a hand encircled her wrist and squeezed hard causing her to let go of her eye-candy.

"What did think you were doing to **MY** Yummy Taiyoukai?" Kagome gave the secretary's wrist another 'gentle' squeeze as she asked her question, her voice low and with just enough venom to cause the secretary to shiver in fear. The miko's anger filled blue eyes were focused on the woman in front of her.

She had walked in just as Sesshoumaru told her to let him go.

"You crazy little twit let go your hurting me" the secretary jerked her arm from the miko's grasp and rubbed hr sore wrists. Sesshoumaru stood behind Kagome a half grin on his face as he watched his faux girlfriend get ready to chew out the short haired secretary who had taken such liberties with his person.

'_Apparently this boy was taken, by a rabid harpy to boot'_ thought the secretary.

"Your really insecure aren't you little girl, well I cant blame you, why would he stay with you when he can have someone like me?" Glaring at the petite young woman in front of her the secretary folded her arms in front of her with s triumphant look on her face when Kagome lowered her head.

"That's it!" Kagome was about to deck the secretary's sneering smug face when Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist in order to restrain her from getting arrested on the count of murder.

"Miko pause and think this creature is not worth the effort it would take to kill her, she is beneath you." Speaking into the miko's ear had the desired effect she quickly calmed down but the murderous glint in her eyes did not fade.

"If you ever come near my boyfriend again, I'll kill you" Kagome gazed into the secretary's brown eyes making sure she got her point across.

_'This Sesshoumaru believes that the miko is quite a good actress, I almost believe she is a jealous girlfriend, this may come in handy in the future.'_ the inu thought the miko still caged in his arms.

"Koi, I have what we came for lets leave and go find Rin." Sesshoumaru picked up the newly acquired glasses and grasped Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the store.

"Yeah and don't come back you psycho bitch!" yelled the secretary as the couple exited the office.

(She just doesn't know when to quit does she?)

Twirling in a grace filled movement that brought her line of sight to the front of the store Kagome raised the hand that was within Sesshoumaru's and with a huge Cheshire cat grin she proudly proclaimed to the secretary.

**"At least I'm HIS bitch!"**

This proclamation was then followed by a huge full body blush when the miko realized as they made their way back to Rin that she had stated she was not only a** bitch** but **Sesshoumaru's bitch**.

_'Oh great, he'll never let me live this down'_

* * *

"So Miko you are this "Yummy Taiyoukai's" bitch are you? If so you have been a very naughty one to misbehave in the ways you have today" the normally cold youkai could not let the opportunity to tease the miko pass him by it was too good not to exploit.

" Shut up Mr. Fluff-Fluff, that woman just made me really mad, trying to throw herself at you like that. It makes me so angry because its women like that that give the rest of us a bad name. No wonder most guys think all women are easy if its whore's like that that set the status quo. I hate women that have no self respect its disgusting! How can you love someone if you don't love your self, it just doesn't work "

The righteous anger that coursed through Kagome's veins temporarily made her forget her embarrassment.

"This Sesshoumaru would have to agree with you, as far fetched as that may seem, women should have more self respect" Sesshoumaru received a smack for his insult to Kagome but other then that the walk to the food court and then the one back to build a bear was rather uneventful.

"Sesshoumaru, you should call Ms. Kaede and tell her we'll have Rin home soon. That way she wont worry." Kagome remarked as to her fair haired companion they approached the entrance of Build Bear.

"This Sesshoumaru does not have need for a cell phone therefore he does not own that particular piece of technology" stated the Tai.

_'Kami can't he just say "Sorry Kagome I don't have a cell phone." Oh no it is beneath Sesshoumaru to when he stars to just simply say something, it either has to be long winded or a re-enactment of something straight from The Tales From The Crypt.'_

The thought of a Sesshoumaru like Crypt Keeper caused the miko to giggle like the school girl she was.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-nee-chan, what took so long Rin found one a long time ago come see." Rin's exited voice took Kagome from her slightly disturbing, thought funny none the less, fantasy.

"We're coming Rin!" she re-arranged her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand and picked up the pace so that she would reach her cherub like little friend faster.

Upon walking into Build A Bear Sesshoumaru's ears were assaulted by the gleeful screeches of the children who ran from shelf to shelf looking at toys that had yet to be stuffed. Some were tugging at the hem of their parents shirts while others had so many stuffed toys that the spotted yellow floor was no longer visible. The colors and sounds began to take there toll on the youkai's sensitive senses as soon as he entered the store.

As if sensing his discomfort Kagome gave their joined appendage a small squeeze.

"You can wait outside if you want Rin and I wont be long she's already chosen a plushy."

Giving the youkai a smile and one more squeeze Kagome dropped his hand and went to aid Rin while Sesshoumaru went to side on the ugly green bench outside the store.

"So Rin which one is it going to be?" coming to stand beside the young child, Kagome crouched down to her level and waited and answer.

"It's this one nee-chan isn't it cute?" Rin held out the plushy for Kagome's inspection.

The plushy was actually a two in one stuffed toy at the bottom there was a white dog with golden eyes, on top of the dog there was a little black fox with blue eyes. All in all it was pretty darn adorable.

"It's wonderful Rin-chan lets go pay for it, and then we can try to convince old fluffster to take some pictures." with that said both raven haired girls walked to the cash register hand in hand chatting about there impromptu photo session.

Outside of the store Sesshoumaru and his shopping bags sat in a content peaceful silence; yeah right!

* * *

All around the inu youkai were women who wouldn't stop gossiping about him, their stares varied from the women, some were discreet while other did not seem to have the decency to hide there awe at his utter perfection.

_'This Sesshoumaru will make Inuyasha pay tenfold for all the stress getting revenge is giving me and then I'll…'_

The Tai youkai's thoughts were interrupted by the giggling of three high school girls that had stepped in front of him.

"Hi I'm Yuri, and these are my friends Yukawa and Myakka, I was wondering if well you would want to go on a date with me or hang out sometime?" said a petite blond, she was plain but in a pretty way.

Now if only her giggles didn't sound like nails on a chalk board all would be right with the world.

Sesshoumaru turned his emotionless gaze to the blond girl and gave her his **"I'd-Run-If-I-Were-You" **glare.

However it was unsuccessful, as is the case with most air headed high school girls who think they are god's gift to man kind, she simply did not posses enough brains to understand his glare. Instead she made the assumption that he was checking her out; as if Sesshoumaru would check out anyone, well other then a certain miko,a very annoying miko.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond the girl had taken a seat beside him and dismissed her friends with a wave of her manicured hand.

Leaning on to Sesshoumaru's shoulder the bland said " We can hang out now and then maybe go on a date tomorrow. What do you think huh?" she batted her lashes in an overly dramatic way that in any other situation would have torn a chuckle from the youkai; this was no such situation.

"Seriously Sesshoumaru I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting attacked by some random girl can I?" said the miko who not long ago had rescued the Taiyoukai from a similar situation, well not rescued but certainly saved him a few years in jail.

Murder was still a crime you know? No matter how righteous the cause was.

Damn Big Brother.

"Who are you?" asked the bland girl putting a possessive hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Me?! Oh I'm no one just his girlfriend, so I would really appreciate it if you stopped bitch-handling him now" folding her arms over her chest the miko could help but admire her handy work.

The blond was staring at her open mouth as if she couldn't believe someone had talked to her in such a way.

"You're HIS girlfriend, I don't think so, no one this hot would go out with **you**" sneered the blond, her hand was now wrapped around Sesshoumaru's muscular biceps

Sesshoumaru at that moment had an idea, a deliciously devious idea, that would not only get rid of the blond but would also embarrass the miko to kingdom come.

Now what could have possibly given Sesshoumaru such an idea?

Oh just the smiling little girl that looked remarkably like the miko who just happened to be walking to said person.

"Not only is she my girlfriend, Sesshoumaru rose and came to stand beside Kagome and wrapped an arm around her, she is also my lover and the bearer of this Sesshoumaru's child" said the Taiyoukai.

As if on cue Rin came to stand at Sesshoumaru's side, the inu placed a hand on the child's head which earned him a mega watt smile. Needless to say the blond was left speechless once again.

Thank Kami.

Kagome as expected was blushing thirty shades of red and contemplating the most painful and slow way to kill the rather attractive inu youkai who's arms surrounded her.

So far shooting him in the ass and watching his entrails slip out was at the top of her list.

Castrating him with a spoon was a close second

_'It should last at least fifteen minutes and would prove to be most painful'_ the fire engine red miko thought, a murderous glint in her eyes and it wasn't directed at the slut this time around.

"Well you could have just said you had a kid in the first place, Kami I wouldn't have made a fool of myself if you had." cried the blond, she rose from the bench and stormed away from the smug tai youkai, the enraged miko and the rather confused child.

* * *

" **"The bear of this Sesshoumaru's child"** what the hell were you thinking Sesshoumaru, how could you say something like that." tearing herself from Sesshoumaru's embrace Kagome glared at him and continued to rant.

"What would people think of me huh? Not even out of high school and already she's been knocked up." Kagome was practically spitting by this point.

"Miko you are over reacting, this Sesshoumaru merely wanted to be rid of an annoyance and deemed this course of action to be the most efficient" Sesshoumaru really couldn't see why the miko was reacting in this manner.

" Most efficient, do you know how what you just said could have ruined my life? Of course you don't, men never do, because if you sleep with a girl you get a pat in the back while the girl gets deemed the slut. Kami, you insensitive S.O.B" Kagome did not swear due to the presence of Rin but just you wait, when she had Sesshoumaru Taisho alone he would pay; dearly

"My mom Sesshoumaru had me when she was in high school, to this day people still look at her like she's beneath them. She had to put her whole life on hold because she was having me. I promised her and myself that would never happen to me. And you go and say something like that? Do you see why I hate you right now?" Kagome turned her back on Sesshoumaru and tried to keep her tears at bay, once today was enough.

_'Oh joy…'_ was the only thought that ran through the youkai's mind, this meant he would have to apologize to the miko.

Motioning to Rin, who looked like she was about to cry, to sit on the ugly little bench Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and prepared to do something he rarely, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he apologized to someone, and apologize he would.

"Miko, placing a hand on her shoulder Sesshoumaru continued, this Sesshoumaru did not know that you the circumstances or your opinion on this issue, therefore, I wish to express my regret at having placed you in such a situation." there he had done it, silently Sesshoumaru waited for the miko's reply.

"You big oaf can't you just say **"sorry Kagome I was a colossal jerk."** wiping her eyes to catch any tears that may have escape Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and gave him a **your-of-the-hook** smile.

"No, it is beneath this Sesshoumaru to say such a thing" this response caused the miko to giggle uncontrollably because only Sesshoumaru would say such a thing.

"Alright I'll forgive you if you let me call you Mr. Fluff-Fluff for a week." Kagome couldn't help but try to milk the situation for all it was worth.

"No" was her only response from the Tai youkai.

"Four Days"

"No"

"Okay but can I call you My Yummy, Yummy, Taiyoukai from now on, this earned her a glare, oh come on I think its cute it could be my pet name for you, all couples have them." oh payback was a bitch and it just happened to be named Kagome.

"As if this Sesshoumaru would ever allow himself to be degraded in such a way, really Miko have you lost what little of a mind you have?" If the miko wanted to play that way so be it.

"You jerk, ruin my fun why don't you. But seriously can we leave now it's been a very long day" said a physically mentally and emotionally exhausted Kagome

"Plus Ms. Kaede must want Rin home"

Nodding to the miko, who had taken possession of his hand again, they both went to collect Rin, who was looking rather sleepy. "Rin it's time to leave." Sesshoumaru said, immediately the child jumped to attention and grabbed Kagome's hand. Together the trio made their way to Sesshoumaru's Ferrari.

Ten minutes later, thanks to Sesshoumaru's insane driving, they had reached Rin's home. The large old building was weather beaten and the paint was pealing in many places, a large sign that read "Midoriko's Home for Orphaned Children" was placed under one of the many windows.

" Thanks for the great day Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-nee-chan" running from one side of the car to another to hug each one of her temporary guardians Rin gave both a great big smile and ran up the steps of the orphanage knocking on the door, which was answered by Kaede.

Rin turned one last time to wave good bye and entered the building while proudly showing Kaede her new plushy and carrying the white container of food with her.

* * *

"She's an orphan?" Kagome questioned Sesshoumaru after Rin had entered the building and as they made their way to her shrine.

"Yes, about three years ago this Sesshoumaru found her in the street's, she was mute at the time and would not look anyone in the eye" explained Sesshoumaru to the miko who gave a surprised and horrified gasp.

"Poor Rin, what happened to her parents?" Kagome asked the tai youkai, she shifted so that her entire body faced him.

"Rin's parents weren't what one would call model citizens. Her mother was an addict and stripper, her father wasnt much better, he was one of the members of the local yakuza and a drug dealer as well. Neither wanted a child, but the mother did not have enough money for an abortion and the father did not care." Sesshoumaru stopped at the red light and looked at Kagome, she had taken a hold of his hand again her eyes had a sad look to them.

"After giving birth to Rin, the stripper whose name was Rena, kept Rin until she was four, and then she left her in the streets. She was there a year until this Sesshoumaru found her." accelerating again Sesshoumaru made a left turn and continued with his tragic story.

"I save her from a couple of thugs who though themselves powerful by picking on a child, they had her bringing them food, if she did not bring enough they would beat her, they would throw the food on the floor each time she brought it and tell her to eat it." Sesshoumaru paused and waited for Kagome to say something.

"That's why she seemed scared when she asked for food today" Sesshoumaru nodded, confirming the miko's guess.

"Who would do that to a child. Thank Kami you save her Sesshoumaru. I cant even think about what would have happened if you hadn't."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a new found respect, he had saved the life of a little girl, he still took care of her if her familiarity with him had been any indication, the child practically worshipped him.

"After I found out which orphanage she was being kept at I came to visit her as much as possible, for months she wouldnt utter a word but she always smiled when I arrived. So the head of the orphanage asked me to continue visiting her."

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome squeeze his hand as a silent thanks for doing something so kind for Rin.

"It took a long time for her to become use to physical contact, as well as other people. Months after her arrival at the orphanage she spoke for the first time, she thanked me for saving her and gave me a hug." parking at the bottom of the Sunset Shrine's steps Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, she was wiping tears from her eyes, she seemed to be an emotional girl the inu noted.

"I would have never guessed she's such a happy girl, who knew she had suffered so much." Kagome made a silent vow to visit the little girl as much as she possibly could.

"Rin has become strong." Sesshoumaru told Kagome who turned to him and whispered.

"She should not have had to. It's a good thing she a Mr. Fluff-Fluff to take care of her huh?" Kagome smiled and tried to lighten the air of depression that was hanging in the air.

"Miko what has this Sesshoumaru said?"

"Sorry couldn't help it"

A smile lit up the miko's face, her eyes sparkled with new found respect for the youkai in front of her. It occurred to her that he was perhaps the most misunderstood person she had ever met, not that she'd ever tell him he'd probably get it into his mind that he had to prove her wrong; he seemed like that type of guy.

* * *

"On a lighter note, said Kagome as she turned and shuffled things around in the back seat, aha found it. Here its for you." Kagome handed the surprised, thought you would no it from his expression, inu youkai a small package wrapped in a white paper.

Sesshoumaru excepted the parcel and tooked from it to Kagome.

Who waited,

And waited,

And waited.

"Well are you going to open it or not?" huffed Kagome, she really wanted to see his face when he saw what was in the small box.

"Hn" was the only reply the Sesshoumaru gave to Kagome as he began to unwrap the Miko's gift; slowly

Sesshoumaru ripped the paper and opened the box inside there was laid a necklace, it was silver chain that had the Kanji for " Winter Moon" hanging on it. It swung back and forth from its place on Sesshoumaru's clawed hand.

"I had seen it the other day and I remembered when we where at Build a Bear so I went and bought it while you got your glasses. So do you like it?" asked the extremely excited miko, who was enjoying the happiness of seeing a flicker of contempt that had crossed the god-like tai youkai's golden eyes, it was brief but it had been there; she was sure.

"It's acceptable Miko." unclasping the necklace Sesshoumaru placed it around his neck and adjusted it to be visible.

Kagome gave a squeal of glee and hugged Sesshoumaru for all she was worth.

"I knew you would like it. Later my Yummy Taiyoukai." Kagome gave a wink and hopped out of the car and began to head for the steps.

She turned around thought and said " Come by tomorrow morning to pick me up so that then we'll look more couply. Oh and remember to wear one of your new outfits, when you get here I'll do your hair. Thanks for doing this Sesshoumaru we'll have Inuyasha on his knees in no time."

Waving at the Tai youkai Kagome once again turned to face the Shrine and began to climb the many steps that would lead to her home.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at the Miko's antics, she could be so immature at times. His tires screeched as they tore down the street. At the end of a hectic day Sesshoumaru was ready to go home and sleep.

Tomorrow morning he and Kagome Higurashi would officially be a faux couple and then they would put Inuyasha through hell.

_' That is if the Miko doesn't cause this Sesshoumaru to commit suicide with her incessant blabbering'_

A/N: Yes I FINALLY got them out of that damn mall. Okay so next Chapter we'll get to see the reaction of the school to the latest couple. It should prove to be most entertaining.I would Like to thank you all for the lovely reviews and comments they really mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The new one should be out by Tuesday.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Preview To:

Chapter Seven: This Little Piggy Is Hot!

Lunch was when things got complicated.

Walking hand in hand with Sesshoumaru through thetwo wooden doors, Kagome took a deep breath. Lunch meant that half the day was over, but it also meant that they couldnt avoid her friends, or Inuyahsa and Kagura for that matter.

_'We arent ready yet, they'll see right through us.'_

Sesshoumaru couldnt help but hold some doubt as well. He wasnt exactly sure what an "in love" couple did.

Can you see where this is headed?

Kagome stood as close as she dared to Sesshoumaru in the lunch line. And dispite the fact that they held hands the fact still remained the same.

You could fit the Grand Canyon between them.

_'This will not due'_

With this thought Sesshoumaru tugged the miko closer, until their hips touched. Satisfied that they resembled his idea of an in love couple Sesshoumaru continued on as if nothing had happened.

The same could not be said for Kagome.

Blushing an intresting new shade of red Kagome couldnt have been more bothered by Sesshoumaru's suddem P.D.A.

"So its true, Little Kagome has herself a new boyfriend"

Kagome frooze, this was the one person she was hopping to avoid as much as possible; Kagura Takanashi

"Kagura, you once again give us the distaint of your company" Sesshoumaru's arctic reply cut through Kagome's froozen mind, giving her the ability to think again.

"Sesshoumaru, circling the Taiyoukai Kagura gave the inu a complete once over, you really should come hang out with me sometime."

"Hey, Hey, you already stole one of my boyfriends, this one I'll fight for" Kagome came to stand in Kagura's path, attempting to block Sesshoumaru from her view.

"You know, Kagura's voice rose in volume until everyone in the room could hear her, I dont think you two are really a couple. I think you need to prove it."

"And just how would we do that?" asked Kagome

_'The Miko can not be that inoccent.'_ thought the Taiyoukai

"Kiss" replied Kagura.

That one word, rang over and over in Kagome's mind. She looked at Sesshoumaru and then back at Kagura. Would she really have to** kiss** Sesshoumaru.

By the looks of the people in the room if she wanted to keep this charade up she would have to.

_**'Well Shit!**_


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I'm very sorry to say that I can not post chapter seven tonight as it was promised. Not only do I have the flu, but I also have to finish packing my bags to go back to the U.S.A. I'm vacationing in Brazil. My plane leaves at 6:00 am, meaning I have to be at the airport at 3:00 am on Thursday.

I know that I promised you a chapter chapter today, but I feel like over night shit.

I feel really bad about doing this to you guys, you've all have been so great with your reviews and critics and all around support of this story.

I'm writing this as an apology and as a warning that I may not post Chapter Seven until Saturday.

Also, I am building up an e-mail list of people who would like to be warned when the next chapter of my stories are coming out. If you would like to join it please leave a review stating so or e-mail me about it.

Thank you for understanding.

Once Again I'm Sorry,

Chibi-chan.

P.S I will check my e-mail tonight and tomorow morning. So leave a message tonight or tomorow all day on Thursday I will be unavailable.


End file.
